


Cocky TIE Fighter Pilot

by gaylo_ben



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Kylo Ren, Fanart, First Order Poe Dameron, M/M, Tie fighter pilot Poe, Top Poe Dameron, Tumblr: knightpilotexchange, evil poe dameron, knightpilot fic exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylo_ben/pseuds/gaylo_ben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Poe Dameron is a hotshot TIE pilot in the First Order Fleet. He's the best there is at what he does, fast and graceful, gunning down Resistance fighters like it's easier than breathing, stacking up commendations. He's cockier than lightside Poe, a little more ridiculously confident and wicked-cunning; he's the shit and he knows it. So when he finds his commander, Kylo Ren, getting thoroughly dicked by General Hux in a custodial closet and loving every second of it-- well, Poe's gonna capitalize on that shit.</p><p>Pretty much a reversed power-dynamic situation where Poe makes Ren his, fucking him exclusively, controlling, selfish. Ren might theoretically have the upper hand in the hallways of the Finalizer, but they both know what's going down in Poe's quarters that night, and it shows. Ren is utterly humiliated, and everything about this relationship is shameful and dirty and wrong, but they can't stop; Ren desperately, desperately doesn't want anyone to know that he's a sub and can't kill Poe because he's the best pilot they've got. Also, let's be real-- sex with Poe is mindblowing and, deep down, he's not sure if he'd actually cut this weird tryst off, even if he could."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocky TIE Fighter Pilot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brittlelimbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittlelimbs/gifts).



> more kylo/poe art on tumblr: [gaylo-ben.tumblr.com](http://gaylo-ben.tumblr.com/)

  


**Author's Note:**

> "You're pretty cocky for just a TIE fighter pilot." 
> 
> "Actually...I'm the best pilot in the First Order."
> 
> ([link to more of my kylo/poe art @ tumblr](https://gaylo-ben.tumblr.com/)


End file.
